Satisfaction
by XxXDarkness Sorround YouXxX
Summary: When Sasuke starts remembering his past, he remembers a certain red-head from the chunnin exams. And if remembering isn't enough...his dreams can help...Rated M for a reason. Takes place in Shippudden time. One-shot. Sasugaa.


Title: Satisfaction

Summary: one-shot. Sasugaa. When Sasuke starts remembering his past, he remembers a certain red-head from the chunnin exams. And if remembering isn't enough..dreams always help out. YAOI!

A/N: Ok! So this is my first fanfiction! Hope you guys like it! I would love some reviews. Also I don't like disclaimers I find it annoying and idiotic….duh! it doesn't belong to me! that's why its called " FANFICTION" don't you think? But whatever I'll put it anyway so people won't start fighting with me.

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me….(Happy??? 'Cause I'm not. I won't do disclaimers ever again)

Sasuke was in his room, locked up inside, staring at the ceiling with emotionless eyes. He didn't understand it. Nope, not at all. Why was he dreaming about fucking a certain red-head into the wall…or on the bed…hell he even dreamt doing that in the middle of a forest and it didn't make sense to him at all.

Why did he suddenly started remembering his past was another thing he didn't understand. He remembered everything:

The Uchiha Clan murder.

The day he, Naruto and Sakura became squad 7.

Their mission to the land of waves.

The Chunnin exam, the Forest of Death.

The first time he saw Orochimaru.

The day he fought with Gaara. (A/N: his sexy red-head heh…)

The day he and Naruto fought on the roof of the hospital.

The day he actually fought with Naruto at the Final Valley.

He wanted to block the images and continue on with his dream, his desire, to kill Uchiha Itachi and avenge his family. But even as he tried to block the images, the memories, everything, it still came back. He got up from his laying position and got on a sitting position. Gaara…the man who keeps hunting his dreams…his thoughts…his everything. The man who could easily turn him on, after all, those images of him screwing him into that wall…hard…rough...Gaara, screaming and begging him on for more…he just couldn't stop thinking of it. Instead he just stood from his bed and decided doing some training would be a good distraction.

He left his room in search of Kabuto. Of course he knew Orochimaru wasn't at the hideout, for the first time ever, so, the only one left was Kabuto. After a good 5 minutes of walking in the huge hide out he found Kabuto.

"Kabuto…"

"What is it now,Sasuke?"

"Let's train…"

"I'm still quite tired from our last training session…10 minutes ago…"

Kabuto glared at Sasuke. It had been almost a week that Sasuke had been requesting a little bit to much training. Orochimaru was quite satisfied but Kabuto wasn't. Sasuke was finishing everything they gave him to quickly…until just now that before Orochimaru left he told Kabuto to train with him. Kabuto had agreed of course, wouldn't disobey his dear Orochimaru for anything, but Sasuke was pushing it. They had already had about 15 training session in just 1 hour.

Sasuke sighed.

"Fine then…"

As he left Kabuto behind he muttered to himself " Weakling…" and continue to walk down the long passage way of the hideout. His stare could kill anything or anyone in sight…oh…but Gaara's stare was more powerful…maybe even more sexier…he shook his head. There he was again…thinking of Gaara's sexyness(sp?) again. There was just no damn way. He couldn't stop thinking of him. Of his perfect ass…his well built chest. Don't get him wrong he has never seen Gaara like that before, but according to his dreams, Gaara must be like that.

He went straight to his room again, locking himself in it. He went straight to bed again, but before that, he took a pill. He will get sleep, even if his body wasn't tired at all. Taking his shirt off and throwing it to a corner in the room, he was finally feeling tired; the pill taking effect on him. His head dropped to the pillow and soon…he was asleep…dreaming…dreaming again…

_He was walking around corridors, not knowing where he was going. He was just following the voice…the voice that was calling over to him. The voice was getting closer…it was getting louder…it was a moan…a person moaning for him. _

_He shivered. He knew the only person who could moan so deliciously like that was…Gaara._

_He walked faster down the endless corridors. Sasuke was going to find Gaara in this huge maze…and when he did he was going to screw him so hard…he might break Gaara in half. _

_He finally made it there, the room where does delicious moans were calling for him. What he saw almost made him fall to the floor because of his shaking knees. Gaara was there…naked…on a bed…jerking himself off. The sight was to much for Sasuke…he wanted that throbbing erection in his mouth. He wanted to lick it all…lick its pre-cum…taste him completely._

_He felt himself go hard with just the sight of Gaara. Gaara…stroking himself…hard and fast…pre-cum spiling out the slit. His face was flushed, his mouth slightly parted, gasps and moans escaping from that hot mouth. _

_Sasuke couldn't—wouldn't—stand in that door way just staring at him do that. Sasuke quickly went to where Gaara was and took his hand away, getting a whimper in protest. Sasuke was so hard by just staring at Gaara... he was unsure if he could hold of much. He took the still erect cock into his mouth, sucking hard on the head, earning a very loud moan from Gaara._

"_Ah…ah!...ngh…Sasuke!" _

_Those moans were driving Sasuke insane. His name…just slipping from Gaara's mouth so easily…it turned him on much, much more. He licked and swirl his tongue all over the head, licking all of the delicious pre-cum spilling out from the slit. It tasted so good,Sasuke, couldn't help but humm around it, making Gaara cry out in pleasure—moaning his name loudly. _

_He loved it. The way Gaara moaned and urged him on. He loved it deeply. He felt his hair being pulled and tugged down, Gaara forcing more of his erection into Sasuke's mouth; which he hungrily took in, sucking on it as hard as he could. Gaara bucked into his mouth, enjoying everything Sasuke did. It was to much for the both of them. _

_Sasuke bit on it, not to hard but not to soft either and that made Gaara cum right into Sasuke's greedy mouth. And just like the greedy child he is, he swallowed it whole, enjoying the bitter taste in his mouth. It was heaven for him. Gaara suddenly turned the tables, once Sasuke pulled away from him, he turned, flipping them, trapping Sasuke between his sweaty body. _

_Gaara grinded their lower regions together and that made Sasuke groan._

"_Sasuke…" he licked his cheek. "Wake up…wake up…and look for me…"_

With that said, Sasuke woke up. The pill…worked…not as he wanted it to work…but it still worked. But right now…he wasn't going to wait any longer. He was going to go to Sunagakure…he was going to go after Gaara. He stood from his bed abruptly, his hard-on brushing against his boxers, making him more than just umcomfortable.

He put on his shirt again and opened his door quickly running down the long hallway. Kabuto was passing down the hall, calm, hands in pocket, staring at nothing in particular. Sasuke ran passed him and that startled Kabuto.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?!" Kabuto yelled at him.

But he continued to run down the hallway, ignoring him. He needed Gaara and he was going to get him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take him long to finally get to Sunagakure, where his dear red-head lives. He entered the village easily, not a single guard noticing him. Hidding on a nearby building, he spots his red-head with Naruto.

Naruto was going to be a little troublesome. Naruto just didn't understand that he wasn't interested in returning to Konoha. Sasuke had to get rid of Naruto somehow and he needed to do it quickly, before his red-head goes back to the Kazekage tower.

"Oh, Come on, Gaara! How could you **NOT ** have a ramen stand in Suna! You should be use to it by now! You know I pay constant visits to you!" Naruto complained to Gaara.

What Sasuke nor Naruto knew was that Gaara wasn't in the mood for him today. He usually received Naruto with open arms, since his blonde friend did save his life, but today…he felt annoyed. Gaara had been having dreams lately of having certain interactions with a man. He didn't knew who the man was and that frustrated him.

He didn't even knew when he started having feelings for a **MAN**, he never even considered sharing feelings with a girl, so why was he dreaming of a guy?! That frustrated him. All he knew of the mysterious man was that he had a very deep voice and a very well-built body. Gaara liked that a lot. Feeling that muscular body…

"Hey! Earth to Gaara! Did you spaced out again?!" Naruto nagged at him.

"Sorry, Naruto, I know you want me to make you a ramen stand but not much of the villagers from Sunagakure eat that junk you call food…you should bring some cups or something when you come visit me…"

"You know what?! I will!"

Naruto crossed his arms like a child and pouted at his friend. He liked to do this childish things around Gaara because he knew it annoyed him and what's more fun than an annoyed Gaara? Gaara sighed.

"Hold on, Naruto, Temari is calling for me." he said as he saw his sister a little far from him waving at him to approach her.

"Alright…" Naruto said, putting his hands behind his head. Gaara went over to Temari and Naruto smiled to himself. Annoying Gaara was fun.

When Gaara was talking to Temari—far away from Naruto—Sasuke appeared behind Naruto and with a quick "You're in the way." he knocked Naruto out. How Naruto didn't even sense anyone near him, Naruto will never know. Sasuke took Naruto to a room in the Kazekage tower and tied him up in a corner of the room. When he wakes. Sasuke would be giving Gaara a blow job and **IF** he gets out Sasuke would be finish with Gaara by then. He left the room and went into his hidding place in the nearby building. Gaara was looking for Naruto.

"Where did he went now…I told him to wait for me here…" Gaara mumbled to himself.

Sasuke used his transform jutsu and with a small puff of smoke he appeared as Naruto. He went out of his hidding place and went straight to Gaara.

"Sorry, Gaara, I just saw something and I thought it was ramen for a second." he grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

Sasuke felt stupid doing this, but afterall, to get his price he had to act like Naruto.

Gaara sighed again, "I already told you there is no ramen here…"

"Right, right, sorry, but i lose nothing with hoping." He still had the "imitation of the great Naruto grin" on and it was starting to hurt his cheeks. He didn't grin and he rarely smiled. Imitating Naruto was a real challenge for him.

"Hey, Gaara, where was I staying again…?"

"You forgot…again…your staying at the hotel in front of my tower…"

"Heh..sorry…can we go there?...I just have this feeling like I need to do something there. Come with me would ya'." He made a lame excuse. He needed Gaara in a room and **NOW**.

"Sure, Naruto…"

They both went to Naruto's hotel and to his room. Luckily, Gaara had looked away for a second and since Sasuke didn't have the room key, he opened it with his ninja skills. They both went inside and as soon as Gaara was in the center of the room, he closed the door and locked it.

He got behind Gaara and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close to his body. He almost groaned at the contact of their bodies (yes that desperate he was) but he held it in. Gaara tried to remove the arms off his waist, but the arms wouldn't even budge.

"Naruto, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

With a poof of smoke, the jutsu went off and the fake Naruto disappeared, leaving a very horny Uchiha with a very sadistic smirk on.

"Uchiha Sasuke…? Let go off me right now."

Sasuke was amazed at how much Gaara had grown. His hair was longer and better looking, his face had matured more and he looked even sexier, he even was a little taller, but still Sasuke was taller.

"Do you know what you can do to a guy, Gaara? Pure torment is what you are…"

Gaara didn't answer him.

"I've been having so much dreams of you,Gaara, I don't think I can keep going like that…" Sasuke licked the back of his neck.

Gaara tensed but for some strange reason he enjoyed it. He knew it was Uchiha Sasuke doing this to him, but that voice…was the same as his dreams. Sasuke pushed Gaara against the wall and pinned him with his body. Gaara was feeling something strange…and he knew it was the feeling of arousement (sp?) but not only that…the feeling of recognition…Sasuke was doing what the guy in Gaara's dream did to him.

The way Sasuke pushed him to the wall, licked his neck, the way he talked, he knew Sasuke had to be the one messing with Gaara's dreams.

Sasuke pulled the Kazekage garments off and frowned as he saw so much clothing under.

"Don't you ever get hot on those…? I don't have as much clothing as you and I feel like I'm burning…"

Sasuke's arousal was standing proudly and Sasuke couldn't contain himself. He grinded their hips together, Sasuke's arousal rubbing against Gaara's forming hard-on. Sasuke groaned. He was desperate, he needed Gaara.

Gaara awkwardly lifted his arm and grabbed Sasuke's half-open shirt. He tugged it down and the shirt clinged to Sasuke's pants, his chest completely exposed. Sasuke smirked.

"Like what you see…?" Gaara only nodded and touched Sasuke's chest. Sasuke enjoyed the feeling of his hand there but he wanted more—much,much more.

Sasuke grabbed Gaara's chin and pulled him into a rough kiss. He didn't want to be _that _rough but he was just so horny he couldn't contain himself. Gaara groaned and pulled Sasuke closer. He loved the frictions of their bodies together, grinding against each other.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and started discarding Gaara's mess of a "shirt". Once it was off he attacked his neck, sucking and bitting it, while he carressed his sides. Sasuke was in his own pleasure world, enjoying how Gaara grinded their lower regions together, how Gaara groaned under him.

Gaara already had a hard-on and he liked it, knowing Uchiha would take care of it. Sasuke pulled away from the neck and went straight to his pert nipple, licking it at first. Gaara gasped out of pleasure…he liked it, no, he loved it. He loved everything the Uchiha was doing to him. He had never felt anything like it before, the need for release…the need to be touch…he couldn't help himself but moan lowly when Sasuke bit the nipple and pulled on it.

The moan might have been low but Sasuke still heard it and it went straight to his erection. He pulled away from the nipple, his hands traveling down to Gaara's pants, working on them. He kissed Gaara again but this time he slipped his tongue inside easily, exploring everywhere. Gaara rubbed his tongue againsts Sasuke's and Sasuke shivered in pleasure.

Finally he managed to pull Gaara's pants down, leaving his boxers and a very big bulge. He rubbed his hand against the bulge and Gaara moaned, arching his back, reacting quickly at the touch. Sasuke smirked again. Gaara was as hard and desperate and he was.

"You liked that didn't you…?"

"Ngh…God…yes…" Gaara couldn't believe how weird he was talking. His breaths were coming out in short gasps and he sounded like a desperate whore. Well…he was desperate, but not a whore.

Sasuke rubbed harder and Gaara moaned out his name. He never expected those kinds of sounds to come out from him but as long as it turned the Uchiha on more he didn't care. Sasuke pulled Gaara's boxers off and enjoyed the sight of Gaara's already weeping erection. He wanted to take it into his mouth like he had done on his earlier dream with Gaara…and he was going to do it.

He went on his knees and licked the head, licking the tasty pre-cum. Gaara's knees shook as he groaned and tried to hold on to something. He didn't have anything…Sasuke stood again and took Gaara into the bed, pushing him to sit on the edge, he went on his knees again and took the head into his mouth. He licked the head taking all the pre-cum in.

Gaara was grateful for Sasuke's action, not only was he enjoying everything but now he could hold on to something: the bedsheets. He hold on to them for dear life, when he felt Sasuke finally start sucking on him, he groaned. It felt so good, he was starting to believe it was a dream again. Sasuke took half of it in his mouth, sucking hard and occasionally swirling his tongue around it. Gaara moaned loudly and grabbed Sasuke's hair, pushing more of his erection into his mouth.

Sasuke almost chokes when he felt the tip brush against the back of his throat, he groaned, sending the vibrations to Gaara. With 1 hand he carresed Gaara's thigh and with the other he fondled his balls. Sasuke wanted him to feel as much pleasure as he could. Gaara moaned louder and grabbed the sheets tighter.

"U-uchiha! Ah!" Gaara moaned out.

It was so much pleasure, he was having the best time of his life. Sasuke continued to suck on him hard, bobbing his head up and down, he also continued to fondle Gaara's balls wanting him to cum already, so he could swallow it all. Sasuke pulled away for a second, pre-cum dangling from his lower lip.

"Oh…Gaara..ngh…does sounds you make…keep turning me on so badly…cum for me baby…do it already for me…"

He took the head into his mouth again, sucking as hard as he could, as he stroked the base hard. He was pumping him as fast as he could. Gaara couldn't take it anymore with a moan/scream of Sasuke's name, he came on Sasuke's mouth. Gaara felt so good, releasing into Sasuke's mouth, finally feeling the tension go away. Though, he knew it wasn't the end. He knew what was coming next. Sasuke would fuck him extremely hard now, just like in his dream.

Sasuke pulled away from Gaara's dick after swallowing all the cum. He sighed. His red-head tasted so good, he wanted more. But he knew that would be for next time, he was going to screw Gaara now. Sasuke licked his dick one last time and a bit more pre-cum came out. He swallowed it of course, Sasuke is a greedy child after all.

But Gaara was as greedy as Sasuke and he wanted what was coming next, **NOW!** He grabbed Sasuke's hand and took 3 fingers into his mouth. He started sucking and licking them, coating them with saliva all over.

"Ngh…don't you have…any…lubrication?" Sasuke asked him and he shook his head.

How the hell will he have any?? They're still in Naruto's hotel room, doing this arousing things. Naruto…Gaara had completely forgotten about him. He would ask Sasuke after their fun. He continued to coax Sasuke's fingers as Sasuke started placing open mouth kisses everywhere. On his chest, on his neck, every reachable area on his body.

Once Gaara thought Sasuke's fingers were coated enough, he pulled them out of his mouth. He was still panting, excited for their next pleasurable event. Sasuke smirked.

"On your hands and knees, Gaara."

Sasuke's voice was full of lust, he just loved how beautiful Gaara was. Gaara did as he was told, he stood on his hands and knees, exposing his perfect ass to Sasuke. Sasuke swear he could feel the drool going down his lip. He had never seen such a perfect and beautiful ass before in his life.

"God…this is all mine…all mine for the taken…" he spread Gaara's ass cheeks and licked the crack completely. He groaned. It felt so good to do this. Gaara moaned. It was so much pleasure for the both of them.

Sasuke pulled his face away and inserted 2 fingers quickly. Gaara whimpered and moved a little to the front, trying to get the fingers out. Sasuke grabbed his hip with 1 hand to hold him still and continue stretching him.

" I know it feels weird, Gaara, but bigger things will go through that tight hole of yours."

Gaara shivered at Sasuke's seductive tone. Sasuke moved his fingers in and out of him quickly, not wanting to keep wasting time. In only a few minutes Gaara had ajusted to the fingers.

" I swear…ngh…Uchiha…if you don't take me now…I'll—" he was cut short by his moan. Sasuke had finally found his prostate, making Gaara see blurry.

Sasuke grinned, a very sadistic grin.

"Found it…" he pulled his fingers away even if Gaara wasn't well stretched. He was Kazekage…he could handle a little pain. He positioned himself and thrusted in to Gaara, hard, merciveless.

Gaara shut his eyes closed and screamed out Sasuke's name. Sasuke rubbed his back comfortingly.

" Try and relax…dear Kazekage…if you don't…it will cause you more pain…"

Gaara tried to do as Sasuke told him. After a few seconds he finally relaxed.

"M-move! U-uchiha! M-move…a-already!" Gaara moaned out.

Sasuke did as he was told too and started moving in and out of him with animalistic thrusts. Gaara moaned and screamed, urging him on.

"H-harder! Ngh! F-faster!" Gaara urged him and Sasuke did just that. He thrusted harder and faster, thrusting into his prostate every single time. Everytime Sasuke hit his prostate, Gaara's vision became blurry.

This is what he wanted, what they both wanted. Sasuke was finally screwing Gaara and Gaara was finally getting laid by his dream guy. Sasuke thrusted as hard and fast as he could and Gaara met every single thrust. He moaned Sasuke's name louder than anytime before when Sasuke grabbed his dripping, wet dick again.

Sasuke stroked it at the same pace he thrusted into Gaara. Just after a few more animalistic thrusts, Gaara came into Sasuke's hand and the bedsheets, with a loud scream of Sasuke's name. Gaara's ass tightened around his dick and that made him cum deep inside Gaara. They both tried to regain their breath after such an event. Sasuke pulled out of Gaara and as soon as he did that, Gaara collapsed on the bed, Sasuke on top of him.

"S-sasuke….hah…what…h-happened…t-to…N-naruto…?" Gaara asked, panting heavily.

"N-naruto…hmm…he's probably…still…in your tower…locked up…in a room."

Sasuke sighed. The _**satisfaction**_ of holding Gaara like that was just enough for Sasuke to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was hitting his whole body against the door, muffled screams coming out from him. Sasuke, before he left Naruto, had gagged him and his screams could barely be heard. His hands, tied extremely tight behind his back.

"MMM!!! MHM MIIIIIII!!!!" Naruto screamed.

(A/N: translation… "Hey!!! Help me!!!")

END!

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey,everyone! Hope you all liked it! I sure as hell did, I finally didn't get them out of characters!!! And if I did I am terribly sorry! It's not as easy as many think! So anyways I would really appreciate if you review! T-T I worked real hard. You could say anything at all! A word would do I don't care. So yeah, until next time!

XxXDarkness Sorround YouXxX


End file.
